


Remember That (봄날의 기억)

by elliadne



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Amnesia AU, HyungWonho - Freeform, I'm an angsty little shit, M/M, how do you tag, major angst, showki maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliadne/pseuds/elliadne
Summary: It's been three years since it had happened. Shin Hoseok was dead. At least... that's what everyone thought. Chae Hyungwon refused to believe so, and it was by a series of unexpected events that might just help prove that he was right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **형원: 보고 싶어... 신호석. **  
> ****  
>   
> sent 9/15 7:45 PM  
>  (Hyungwon: I miss you... Shin Hoseok)
> 
>  **형원: 사랑해 **  
> ****  
>   
> sent 9/16 3:12 AM  
>  (Hyungwon: I love you)
> 
>  
> 
> **형원:다시 와주라 **  
> **  
> **  
> sent 9/16 4:23 PM  
>  (Hyungwon:  Come back to me again)

Chae Hyungwon had never expected that the sole reason MONSTA X will become a six-member group instead of seven was because accident-- well, at least that was what everyone believed it was. He also did not expect the lost member to be Shin Hoseok, the man who had undeniably captured his heart from the start. Hyungwon did not want to believe that he had died; the others only wanted to move on. Three years had passed since it happened, but it was evident that what had occurred was still fresh in every member’s mind.

 

“It’s his death anniversary tomorrow,” Lee Minhyuk, the one who everyone often consider as the moodmaker of the group, said in a solemn tone as he appeared from behind Hyungwon. The tall man, who had been leaning his arms against the balcony railings, did not dare turn as he spoke, his gaze still fixed onto whatever it was in the distance.

 

“I know.”

 

The lack of any other reply concerned the older member, and if Hyungwon had only turned his head slightly, he would have seen the small frown that appeared on Minhyuk’s face.

 

“Will you… will you visit?” It was a question he already knew the answer to-- an answer that he had already memorized from all the other times they had tried to ask Hyungwon.

 

“No.”

 

A sigh escapes Minhyuk’s lips right then, and he fought the urge to scold the other for his coldness. He understood what Hyungwon was going through. Ever since that day happened, the fellow Gwangju-born male had refused to believe any news regarding Hoseok’s death. For the first few months, Hyungwon would often wait in the living room of their dorm staring at the front door, stating that Hoseok might be arriving at any moment. No one had the heart to call him out; even after the Shin family had finally decided to hold a funeral for Hoseok. Hyungwon had refused to come at that time; stating that Hoseok was alive and he did not need to be given a funeral.

 

“You have to accept what happened, Hyungwon,” Minhyuk says in the most gentle tone that he can, not wanting to upset the other. Hyungwon does not reply, but Minhyuk saw the younger male’s jaw clench at his words. He hesitates before continuing, “Hoseok-hyung is gone. He’s not going to return.”

 

More silence greeted Minhyuk’s statement. But he knew he had struck a nerve, if the tenseness of Hyungwon’s form was of any indication. He was well aware of the relationship the two males had before the accident had happened; a relationship they had long kept hidden from the public eye.

 

“Please leave.”

 

The words had only been said in a mere whisper that Minhyuk could have thought that he had only imagined them. But he didn’t, he knew.

 

“Hyungwon…”

 

“Leave,” this one was said a bit clearer. Minhyuk can only stare dejectedly at his friend.

 

“I’m sorry--”

 

“Leave!”

 

Hyungwon had now turned, and it was only then that Minhyuk saw the tears brimming from the other’s eyes. Minhyuk’s heart clenched at the sight. Knowing that Hyungwon wanted to be alone, Minhyuk nods and lowers his head and turned, “Just know that you still have us,” was the only thing he says before he finally left the taller man alone to his thoughts.

 

If Minhyuk did not have his back turned, he would have seen the lone tear that trailed down Chae Hyungwon’s cheek. If he had stayed a bit longer, he would have seen how Hyungwon’s legs seemed to give out as he fell to his knees. Minhyuk would have heard the small sobs that escaped Hyungwon’s lips after. But he did not. Because Hyungwon did not want anyone to see him in this state.

 

“Hoseok… p-please,” Hyungwon managed to say in between sobs. “Come back.”

 

It takes a while before Hyungwon was able to calm down.

  


*

 

The next day,  he watched from above as the other members left the dorm building and entered a black van that will take them to the place where an empty urn that bore Shin Hoseok’s name was. As much as he knew that they only wanted what was best for him, Hyungwon cannot help but feel betrayed for both his and Hoseok’s sake that the others seemed willing to accept that the  older member was gone for good. Hyungwon, however, refused to believe so. Not without concrete evidence.

 

It was only when the van was out of sight that Hyungwon decides to leave the balcony and go back inside. He bypasses the living room and headed straight to the room he shared with Hyunwoo and Minhyuk. After what had happened, the other members decided it was best if they changed the sleeping arrangements a bit. Of course, Minhyuk did not dare to use the bed that Hoseok used to sleep in, knowing that it will piss off the younger if he ever tried to do so. For three whole years that bed became unoccupied, unless of course Hyungwon had one of those moments wherein he finds himself leaving his own bunk bed late at night and laid on what used to be his lover’s bed. He knew the two other people had heard his sobs late at night, but he was thankful that neither had ever called him out for it.

 

Slipping on one of Hoseok’s hoodies which he had grown the habit of wearing, Hyungwon makes his way to the said bed and gently laid down on it. It was clean and spot-free, just the way Hoseok likes it. Closing his eyes, he tried to remember all the times he had invaded this said bed, with Hoseok complaining how he was going to dirty his sheets but did not make him leave. Hyungwon remembered how despite everything, Hoseok would lay down on the free space and wrapped his arms around Hyungwon’s thin form, holding him close. Hyungwon remembered inhaling his intoxicating scent as he snuggled closer to Hoseok; the same scent that was now missing on his bed. Silent tears escaped the male’s closed eyes at that, which trailed down his side. Oh, what Hyungwon would do to be in the other’s arms again-- what Hyungwon would do to see him alive.

 

“I miss you, hyung,” he mumbles as he envisioned Hoseok’s smiling face in his mind.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not going to forget about him,” Hyungwon says after a few minutes of silence. “If you’re here to talk about that, then forget it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted in asianfanfics <3  
> Tell me what you think, please?

The next few days were a pain for Chae Hyungwon. Everyone in the dorm can only stare worriedly at the tallest member as he walked past the living room and out of the door every morning. After what had happened, their manager had learned from the previous years that the group should not have anything scheduled for the whole week following what was called as ‘Shin Hoseok’s Death Anniversary.’ It multiplied their work for the next week, of course, but it was better than having an almost lifeless looking Hyungwon not paying any attention to anything that was going on around him. Last year was bad enough.

 

“Talk to him,” Minhyuk says, looking at Kihyun with pleading eyes as Hyungwon disappeared from their view. Considering how his own attempt had been a failure, he was hoping that the other member will gain better results than he did. It sent a pang to his heart every single time he saw Hyungwon act like that.

 

A small frown appears on Yoo Kihyun’s face before he sighs, dropping the rug he had been holding onto a table. “He won’t listen to me while he’s in that state, you know,” was what he says in response.

 

“He never listens to anyone,” Minhyuk points out. “But we have to try. He can’t keep going on like this. It will destroy him.”

 

But Kihyun understood what the other was feeling. Hyungwon loved Hoseok very much. There was no doubts about that. And to lose someone you love with all your heart can be powerful enough to destroy a person.

 

“I think it’s a bit too late for that,” he mumbles, his gaze shifting to the door. However, knowing how Minhyuk will never leave him alone until he did, Kihyun knew he still had to try. “But alright. I will.”

  


*

 

Kihyun finds him on the rooftop.

 

The weather was chilly that day despite the sun’s glares. Hyungwon was standing a few feet away from the ledge, his back facing away from where Kihyun was; overlooking the cityscape before him. The shorter pauses to look at the modelesque member’s form, noting how tired Hyungwon appeared from the way his shoulders were slouched. Kihyun hated seeing him like that. None of them deserved to feel like that.

 

“If you’re done staring then you can go back inside.”

 

Kihyun was startled when he heard the voice, surprised that the other had talked. Normally, Hyungwon would not even respond to any of their attempts to talk to him. He would only stare at something else, his gaze dead, as he waited for the one who attempted to talk to him to become exhausted and leave him alone again. Today was different and Kihyun hoped that was a good sign.

 

Taking a tentative step forward, Kihyun waits for a while before he finally decides to walk over to Hyungwon’s side. When he does, Hyungwon does not even bother to glance at him. Kihyun did not expect him to.

 

“I’m not going to forget about him,” Hyungwon says after a few minutes of silence. “If you’re here to talk about that, then forget it.”

 

Kihyun immediately shakes his head at that, momentarily forgetting that the other was not looking. “I’m not,” he says. “Telling you to forget him, that is. No one is asking you to forget about him, Hyungwon.”

 

“It seems like it.”

 

Kihyun turns his head to gaze at the other, noting the blank expression on the other’s face. “I don’t think anyone can forget about him, Hyungwon. Especially not you. I know how much you loved each other.”

 

“ _Love_ ,” Hyungwon corrects, his voice barely heard. Kihyun, who was still staring, watched as Hyungwon’s gaze shifted to the floor. “Not loved. I still love him and I will never stop.”

 

Kihyun can only nod, feeling pity for the other. He can only hope that the other will learn to accept what had happened. But knowing the taller, he knew it will take time.

 

“Love,” he repeats, correcting himself. “I know, Hyungwon. And none of us will ever tell you to stop.”

 

“He’s not dead,” he hears the taller say after a short while. “Hoseok… he’s not dead. I-I know he isn’t.” Kihyun can hear the cracking of the other man’s voice. A soft sigh escapes the older’s lips.

 

“Hyungwon-ah…”

 

The aforementioned rapidly shakes his head.

 

“Don’t. Please. I… I know what you want to say. It’s been three years. If Hoseok was alive, he would have showed up by now.” A dry chuckle escapes the younger’s lips. “It’s what everyone says. But… he’s not dead, Kihyun. I can’t explain it, but… but I can feel it. He’s not dead. I refuse to believe he is.”

 

Hyungwon turns to him then, and Kihyun can now clearly see the raw anguish on the other’s tired face. Kihyun pursed his lips at that, unable to look away from the heartbreaking sight.

 

“He… he promised me, hyung,” Hyungwon continues, his words barely heard. “He promised me that he won’t ever leave me. Hoseok doesn’t break his promises. He doesn’t.”

 

Kihyun watches as Hyungwon’s hand made its way to his chest, the taller clutching the fabric of his shirt, or well, perhaps what was under it. A tear escapes the younger’s eye and trailed down his cheek. Kihyun fought the urge to wipe it away and embrace the other for comfort. With his hands shaking, Hyungwon pulls out something, a silver chain that had been around his neck. And it was only when Hyungwon opened his palm that Kihyun saw the silver ring that was attached to it.

 

“He… he wanted us to get married. I… we knew it was illegal in Korea, of course. But then he even suggested we go to another country that legalizes same sex marriages and do it in secret.”

 

The tears were flowing freely down Hyungwon’s face now.  If Kihyun’s heart hadn’t already shattered, it surely did now. _Why must it come to this?_ Kihyun did not think his friend deserved any of this. He had not realized until now how deep Hyungwon and Hoseok’s bond had been. He had never even knew they considered marriage, knowing how difficult it would be in their situation. Kihyun hated how it all ended up.

 

“Oh, Hyungwon-ah,” Against his better judgment, Kihyun took a few steps forward and finally embraced the other man. Hyungwon did not resist the action, nor did he hug back. The taller only stood there, his shoulders shaking as large, ugly sobs broke free from its confinement; his friend enveloping him in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure that you don’t want anyone of us to drive you there?” Kihyun questioned as Hyungwon zipped up is luggage bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted in asianfanfics <3  
> Please tell me what you think~ also, I'm still confused about how AO3 works. I'm such a noob.

“Take a break,” Kim Seongchan, one of MONSTA X’s (long suffering) manager, said to the male idol one day. Chae Hyungwon does not bother to fight or speak up. Like everyone else, the manager did not expect him to. It had been weeks now and they were all aware of the fact that Hyungwon was not close to getting any better. They had a group interview yesterday and everyone present had clearly seen how out of it the member had been. Speculations had circulated online, most of them thinking that Hyungwon was overworking himself and was sick again. If only they knew.

 

It had taken a while for their fans to accept that the seven member group was now only six, with a lot of them giving the boys moral support both online and at their fan meetings. A lot of them had noticed how Hyungwon seemed the most affected out of all of the members, though they only assumed that was because Wonho was his  _ best friend _ . If only they knew.

 

Wonho  _ is _ his best friend. Hoseok, well, is much more than that.

 

_ If only they knew. _

 

“Okay.”

 

Seongchan had expected a sound of protest from the younger when he suggested the break. What he did not expect, however, was for Hyungwon to immediately agree to it. The manager observed the idol silently, noting how exhausted he looked. Just what was Chae Hyungwon’s relationship with Hoseok that it affected him that much? He had an inkling that there was much more to the situation than everyone let on.

 

“There’s… there’s this new recreation and wellness center in Jeollanam-do,” the manager reluctantly continues after a short bout of silence. He was careful not to use the word ‘rehabilitation,’ for he did not know how the other would react to being sent to a place like that. Hyungwon will surely not appreciate being classified as someone who needed help. “It will just be like a short vacation for you.”

 

Seongchan had to wait for a while before Hyungwon finally decided to speak up again. He can tell from how the other had been spacing out, staring down at his own lap and his fingers absentmindedly fiddling with the hem of his jacket’s sleeves, that Hyungwon was thinking. 

 

“Okay,” Hyungwon says again.

 

If the manager had not been paying close attention to the modelesque male, he would have missed the barely heard response. For some reason, Seongchan was both relieved and concerned about the younger’s lack of objections. 

 

*

 

“Are you sure  that you don’t want anyone of us to drive you there?” Kihyun questioned as Hyungwon zipped up is luggage bag. He was leaving in a few hours-- at the break of dawn, in order to arrive at the center early. Usually, Hyungwon hated early schedules but he did not want anyone to see him off when he left, much less bother anyone by letting them accompany him there.

 

“I’ll be fine,” he tries to assure the other. “Don’t worry about me.”

 

After their talk on the rooftop weeks ago, Hyungwon had somehow found himself letting Kihyun inside his little bubble, although barely. The other members thought it was better than Hyungwon refusing to talk to anyone else.

 

“You better call me from the center once you get there, Chae Hyungwon,” Kihyun says, his habitual bossy tone making an appearance. The younger rolled his eyes before saying, “Yes,  _ Eomma _ .”

 

Kihyun was just too happy to hear Hyungwon’s sassy tone that he did not bother to even reprimand the other for calling him  _ eomma.  _ It had truly been a while. Hopefully, this trip will somehow help the idol deal with what had happened three years ago.

 

*

 

After Kihyun had left him alone, a sigh escapes Hyungwon’s lips as he went to crash in Hoseok’s old bed again. Hyunwoo was out of the dorms tonight because there was a personal emergency he had to take care of while Minhyuk was still with the other members. Hyungwon did not bother to find out what everyone else was doing. It will be his last night in their dorm for a while so he wanted to use his lover’s bed instead of his own. He was just too tired.

 

*

 

Dawn comes not long after and Hyungwon is awoken by the sound of his phone’s alarm. Under normal circumstances, it would take more than an alarm to wake the male up. But Hyungwon had a nightmare (again) that involved Hoseok and him spending time with each other like they used to until the older was forced out of his hold. The usually deep sleeper now turned into a light one and he hoped none of the other members had noticed. If they did, they were doing a great job of pretending they don’t.

 

With a soft groan, Hyungwon roused from Hoseok’s bed and groggily stood up, making his way to the bathroom in order to wake himself  up more and start preparing. The male starts of by dousing himself with cold water from the sink and then proceeded to brush his teeth. As he does so, he was able to catch his own reflection at the mirror and he noted how tired he looked. Deep, dark bags were under his eyes and his usually tan face was a bit pale. Even his lips looked as if they had lost their usual pinkish red color.

 

A sigh escapes the male’s lips after he spit out the toothpaste from his mouth and washed the remaining suds away. What had happened to him? Why was he being like this? It was clear to everyone that he had given up after Hoseok  _ disappeared _ . Hyungwon knew Hoseok would not be happy with how he was acting now. But no matter how hard he tried, he found it difficult to try and act normal. After Hoseok had disappeared, a part of Hyungwon had disappeared with him. A part of him that the younger did not know if he can ever get back.

 

A  _ shower. _ Hyungwon needed a shower before he was fully consumed by his thoughts again. Without thinking, the male stripped off his clothes and walked into the shower, letting the lukewarm water wash away everything that had been on his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a month after that incident that the entire world, or at least the people of South Korea and all their fans from around the globe, was informed of MONSTA X Wonho’s apparent death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted in Asianfanfics under the same title and username~

_His dark surroundings were suddenly lit up by a streak of lightning, followed by a loud rumble that can be distinctly made out as thunder. Hoseok shuddered as he continued to drive down the poorly lit road. It had been idiotic of him, really. He had ignored the warnings of an old man he had encountered at that small gasoline station he had momentarily stopped in earlier, intent on making it back to Seoul as quick as possible._

Hyungwon.

_He had to make it back to Hyungwon soon. He can still vaguely remember their last call with each other, the younger asking when Hoseok will be able to make it back. Hoseok had promised him that he would hurry back, already craving to be in the arms of his lover. Of course, Hyungwon told him to be careful on the way back— knowing that the older will be driving alone. Hoseok had only chuckled, telling Hyungwon that he will be fine. Right now, however, he was not so sure about that._

_Hoseok’s eyes widened when he caught sight of a deer in the middle of the road, seemingly startled by the headlights of Hoseok’s vehicle. “Shit,” the curse escapes his lips as he quickly tried to swerve the car in a desperate attempt to not hit the poor creature. In doing so, however, Hoseok lost control of the vehicle and his car was sent barreling down a steep slope._

It was a month after that incident that the entire world, or at least the people of South Korea and all their fans from around the globe, was informed of MONSTA X Wonho’s apparent death.

 

*

“Ya! Get back here!”

 

A cute giggle was heard in response to the man’s shout. Despite the supposed anger in his voice, a soft smile was on his face as he watched the little girl attempt to run away from him. Chul was the name of the man. At least, that was what his grandmother had told him.

 

 _“You can’t catch me,_ Ahjussi _!” the little girl teasingly replies from afar, knowing how Chul did not like being referred to as old by the other._

 

He does not really remember much about his past. And his grandmother had forbidden him from asking about it. All he knew was that he had injured his head in an accident three years ago that erased all his memories. Luckily, his grandmother was there to nurse him back to full health; physical health, that is.

 

_“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?” the male asks, trying to keep himself from whining._

 

Ever since he woke up that day, unable to recognize anyone or anything, Chul found himself having dreams every single night. There were nightmarish ones wherein he was drowning. He assumed these ones were from the accident he had. At other times, he would find himself dreaming of strangers, especially of a man whose face he never seemed to remember once he wakes up. Chul had even asked his grandmother if he had other friends from somewhere, trying his best to describe what little he could remember from his dreams. Sadly, his grandmother told him that his mind was only making those people up. _‘There’s only been you, Byeol and I,’_ she had told him. There was no one else that mattered.

 

Sometimes, Chul found himself wondering if that was true. Ever since he woke up that day, it was as if a big part of him had been lost. _More than memories._ But no matter how much he tries to recall it, Chul still cannot bring himself to remember anything.

 

“Chul! Byeol!” the now familiar calls of an old woman was heard by both the male and the little girl. Pausing from their little game, the two mentioned turned to look at the old woman— their grandmother. Chul quickly straightens up and walks over to meet their grandmother halfway, Byeol following him not long after.

 

Chul notices how their grandmother’s lips were pursed into a straight line, a discontent expression etched on her wrinkled face. “It’s is nearly sundown,” their grandmother points out and it was only then that Chul realizes that the sky was already beginning to darken. “You know how it is. Why are the two of you still outside?”

 

“We apologize, _halmeoni_ ,” Chul quickly says, giving her a bow in respect. If there was anything that Chul hated, it was disappointing the elder. It was as if he felt like he had owed her. “We failed to notice the sky. Byeol and I will go back inside now.”

 

There was a brief moment of tense silence before the elder nodded, turning her back to them and started walking back from where she came. “Make haste, then. It seems as if it will rain tonight.”

 

*

 

An irritated sigh escapes Chae Hyungwon’s lips as he gently closed the front door of their dorm. After his long shower, the tall male had quickly thrown on the first outfit that he came across to: a simple shirt, a plain black hoodie and some jeans. In order to not disturb any of the sleeping members, Hyungwon had tried his best to remain quiet as he carried his luggage bag out of their shared bedroom and out of the dorm.

 

 

Once he had reached the ground floor of their building, Hyungwon immediately spots their manager who had been waiting for him, car keys in hand. Without a word, Kim Seongchan had dangled the keys from his two fingers and Hyungwon walked towards him and grabbed it. For a moment, only the sound of the keys and their breathing can be heard.

 

 

“Are you sure you’ll be alright alone?” was the manager’s question once Hyungwon started to walk from him. Instead of answering, Hyungwon only walked towards the entrance of the building where the car that had been arranged for the idol was waiting for him.

 

 

“Send a text when you arrive, alright?”

 

Hyungwon still does not answer.

 

Seongchan had only sighed at the lack of response.

 

“Have a safe trip,” Hyungwon heard the manager mumble just as he pushed the glass door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the first non-angsty chapter and I'm so sorry if it's really boring T^T I think you can guess who this "Chul" persona is. Don't worry. I'll try my best to fill in the missing gaps as the story progresses on. On another note... Happy Birthday to our Chae Hyungwon! Hmu on my twitter @Elliadne if you ever need anything. I'm mostly there lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He dreams of suffocating. He dreams of pain. He dreams of that voice again. He dreams. He dreams. And then he dreams of nothing.

            _Hyung. Hyung. Hyung._

_There was that voice again— that sweet, distinct voice that always seem to make an appearance in his dreams._

_Hyung._

_It felt familiar somehow; the sound. It was as if it was part of a displaced reality, a forgotten memory. There was no face to the voice, only darkness; the owner forever remaining a mystery as the same word repeated over and over again in his mind._

_Hyung. Hyung._

_And then he dreams of drowning._

_He dreams of the water as it welcomed him… engulfing him as if he was a part of it. He dreams of reaching for the light, that small orb of light that slowly disappeared as he got pulled down even more by his own weight.  He dreams of his lips as he parted them, desperately calling for help, only to see small bubbles come out of them instead of words. He dreams of suffocating. He dreams of pain. He dreams of that voice again. He dreams. He dreams. And then he dreams of nothing._

Chul awakens that night, his entire being covered in cold sweat.  He was shaking, panting. He looks frightened.

 

But he does not remember his dream.

 

*

 

            To say that Chae Hyungwon looked lifeless as he continued to drive to his destination was an understatement. Even if one was not paying much attention, they will be able to clearly see how dead his gaze looked as he focused on the road, not caring about anything else but accomplishing this chore of his. A chore. That was what all it was for him now.

 

            If it was up to him, Hyungwon would much rather choose to stay on their building’s rooftop, the only place that was not plagued with memories of his lost love. But even so, Hyungwon would be then reminded on how much Hoseok was afraid of heights, making him remember all the bittersweet memories they had together from that single strand of thought. It made his heart clench every single time.

 

            _“Hyungwon-ah,” the older called out to him softly one time as they laid on the older’s bed, Hyungwon’s head pressed onto Hoseok’s chest as he listened to the calming sound of his lover’s heartbeat while the said lover’s fingers gently played with his hair. Hyungwon had hummed to acknowledge that he had heard, not wanting to disturb the silence with his own voice._

_“If I bungee jumped from a building, will you ever consider marrying me?”_

_The question catches Hyungwon off guard and his head quickly rose from its position as Hyungwon went to stare at Hoseok with wide eyes. “You want to marry me?”_

_Hoseok had only hummed, a delicate smile appearing on his handsome face. “Yeah, I do. So, will you?”_

_Hyungwon had only blushed that day._

 

 

*

 

There was one thing the media had not been privy of in regards to MONSTA X’s Wonho’s death. They had mostly reported about how he was as a son, a family member, a friend, an idol and a co-worker. But they had been blind to the fact that he was also a boyfriend. And that the one he had been left behind was still suffering, unable to accept the loss.

 

The world had come to know of Wonho’s death.

 

But they had never known about Hyungwon’s.

 

*

 

            Hours had ticked by when Hyungwon finally finds himself stopping the car, though rather unwillingly. There was a fork in the road and he was unsure of where to go, the GPS he had on his phone rather unhelpful as he lost signal a few miles back. For the first time in a while, something other than the blank look he often wore crossed his face; a look of uncertainty, as he pondered on whether he should proceed to the right or the left. It would have been helpful if there had been a road sign to aid in his decision, but alas there was none. It appears as if he will need to blindly decide on his own.

 

            Gently nibbling on his bottom lip, the idol takes quite a while before he finally decides on trusting his instincts and chose the road on the left. He’ll most probably just turn back if he was wrong.

 

*

 

            “I will be going to the village now,” the old woman says as she casted a glance at the two other people in their small home.

 

Chul, who had just finished taking a sip from his tea, hesitates for a moment before speaking up. “Halmeoni, I can always take those to the market for you. You don’t need to—”

 

            He was cut off before he can ever finish.

 

            “No,” his grandmother says, giving him a disapproving glare. Chul visibly deflates a bit. “I can still walk fine and there is no need for you to go there. Stay here and take care of Byeol. Make sure to tend the crops. I will be back before sundown.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted on asianfanfics~! Sorry my writing is so fragmented. Tell me your thoughts? :3


End file.
